Love Sick
by HeadfirstforMCR
Summary: Yumi has the house to herself, and invites all her friends! But when Yumi has the flu and doesn't tell anyone, how will this make Ulrich feel? Pairing UlrichYumi


**Love Sick**

"So are we all clear?"

"Yes mother"

"Good Yumi, while your father and I are on our four day business trip, you are responsible to take good care of the house and all that resides in it" Her mother said.

"And that means, when you invite those hooligans over you WON'T WRECK THE LIVING ROOM!" He shouted.

"I promise, nothing will be broken, and no property will be destroyed and their not hooligans daddy there my friends and I wish you would trust them a little more" She said with a pout.

Her father nodded.

"There's money in the envelope on the table, we have to go okay"

"Alright have a nice trip!" She kissed her mother on the cheek and then her father.

They walked down the drive way and got into the car. The car started. Yumi ran to the window waiting for them to leave. The car left the driveway and she ran toward the kitchen.

"Now lets see how much money they left me"

She carefully picked up the envelope and emptied it's contents.

"Hmm $350.00, that's not bad"

She picked up the phone.

"Hello Papa Johns, I'd like to order 2 large cheese pizza's, a large pepperoni pizza, a small vegetarian pizza, an order of bread sticks and five large cokes delivered to 1251 Thompson Drive...30.56 okay thank you...name...Ishiyama"

She hung up the phone. Living in the house for four days by herself, having friends over, ordering food, all of this responsibility as her mom called it made her seem like a real adult.

"Now for the guests, I can't eat all this pizza by myself!"

She picked up the phone again. Her stomach did a somersault and a wave of nausea came over her.

"I'm sure it's nothing, maybe I'm just nervous"

She nodded agreeing to this.

She dialed a number.

"Hello...Mrs. Stern...yes it's Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich's friend, can I speak to him?"

"Sure hold on"

Yumi thought she heard Mrs. Stern say something like 'kids these days' but that thought faded away when she heard a sweet voice she knew oh to well.

"Yumi?"

"Hey Ulrich, listen we.."

"There's not a X.A.N.A attack is there?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because you sound like there's an emergency"

"Well there sorta is, my parents left for the weekend and I'm throwing a little get together for you, me, Jeremy, Odd and his girlfriend Sam!"

"Cool! Now is this just a party or.."

"No it's like a sleep over thing too" She blushed

"Ohh okay I'll be over at 8:00 is that alright?"

"Come anytime"

"See you later Yumi"

"Bye"

She hung up the phone.

His heart as well as her own did a flip flop. They would be in each others presence for the whole night, a sleep over.

"Okay then now to call Odd"

She dialed the number and Odd came to the phone.

"Odd here"

"Hey Odd"

"Yumi! What a surprise! What's going on?"

"Well I have the house to myself and I'm throwing a party"

"Is it just a party?"

"Well it's a sleep over too"

"Count me in!"

"Cool"

"Now this is gonna be good, you and Ulrich at a sleep over together, what do we have in store?"

She blushed.

"Shut up Odd!"

"Alright okay"

"It's alright, bring Sam okay"

Odd blushed.

"Al..Alright then"

"Ha!"

"Well then were even Yumi"

"Looks that way"

He paused.

"So what is going on between you and Ulrich?""

"Odd! Shut up and call Jeremy!"

"Why do I have to call Einstein?"

"Because you made me mad!" She hung up the phone.

"Girls, can't live with them, can't live without them"

Odd hung up and called Sam.

Yumi was getting ready for the party. She slipped off her normal black shirt and that's when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hmm, who could that be?"

She walked to the door and looked out the window.

"Ulrich?"

She opened the door.

"Ulrich?"

"Hey Yumi!"

There stood Yumi in front of him. Her normal black pants and a small undershirt that showed midriff and cleavage. He blushed hard and looked her in the eyes.

"Yumi?"

"Hmm"

"This ain't a...bad party is it?"

"What do you mean bad?"

"Like clothes that reveal things"

"No why?"

"Your shirt"

He blushed even harder and looked down.

"Sorry Yumi, I'm such an idiot"

She looked down realizing that her shirt showed more then she wanted to show.

"Oh, shoot"

She ran down the hallway into the bathroom.

"Come in Ulrich!" She shouted.

He walked in and flopped on the couch. She came back momentarily in her PJ's. His face was still red. His eyes wandered from her head to toe making sure nothing of her body would be able to tempt him.

"Sorry Ulrich, I didn't know you were going to come this early" She said turning her head.

"I mean I understand if you don't wanna stay"

"Why wouldn't I want to stay?"

"I'm not sure, I just"

"Calm down Yumi, girls like you are so emotional"

She smiled.

"Thanks, but why are you here this early anyway?"

"Umm" He blushed again.

"You didn't come early to see me did you?"

"You could be right"

"I knew it you did come to see me!" She giggled. She walked over and sat next to him. He scooted closer to her, her eyes watching everything he did. He slowly slipped an arm around her waist.

"Whoa Yumi!"

"What! what did I do?"

"Nothing, your just so hot!"

She blushed.

"Ulrich, I appreciate the comment but..."

"No, not like that I mean that your burning up, your waist is on fire!"

She looked down.

"Yumi you feeling okay?"

She nodded.

"And Yumi, I meant it in that way too, but your really hot, any clue?"

"The factory, just hot from being in there"

"Yeah, your probably right"

Another knock came to the door.

"Coming"

She opened it.

"Delivery for Miss. Ishiyama"

"That's me!"

"30.56 please"

"One second"

She handed him two twenties.

"Keep the change"

"Thanks"

She set the pizza's down and then the soda's.

"Wow! That's a lot of pizza"

"Well Odd eats everything so I figured get a lot right"

"What's the small one?"

"A vegetarian"

"Whose it for?"

"Sam"

"and"

"and what?"

"Do you think she'll eat that all by herself?"

"Yeah it's small enough" Ulrich nodded then stopped and faced her.

"Yumi!"

"What!"

"Sam loves meat and you know it!"

"Fine, the thing is for me"

"You?"

"Yeah, I'm going vegetarian"

"Oh, well there isn't anything wrong with that"

"I know"

She sighed.

"Ulrich?"

"Hmm"

"I'm really glad that you came early"

"Why?"

"I just like to be around you when the other's aren't here"

"Like that one time in Lyoko, after we finished fighting about the whole Emily thing?"

"I liked that"

"Me too Yumi"

Ulrich walked forward.

"Yumi?"

"Yes"

"I..."

"What?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything"

He pulled her into a hug. Shock came over her. He had never really hugged her before. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Ulrich"

"I knew you've always wanted to be in my arms, so I figured why not, were alone, and noone can spy on us"

She sighed and swung her arms around his neck, burrowing her head into his neck.

"Yumi, that tickles"

"Sorry" She placed soft kisses on his neck leaving a trial down his shoulder blade.

"Yumi what are you?"

"Caught in the act!"

"Huh!"

The pulled away and blushed.

"Odd!"

"Yep and Sam!"

Sam giggled.

"I was wondering why you had called me after Ulrich"

"Listen Odd, Ulrich decided to come early, on his own"

"Yeah but he wanted to see you"

Ulrich blushed.

"So what if I did?"

"Where is Jeremy?" Sam questioned.

Everyone stared at her and her off topic question.

"What! He's not here, I just wanted to know where he was?"

"Eienstein on his way, he had to finish something for school he'll be over soon"

Odd's eyes moved from Ulrich to the large pizza boxes.

"Oh boy food!"

He tossed everything aside except for the large pepperoni pizza. He took a bite.

"Yumi!"

Yumi took her small box and ripped off a small piece, nibbling on it slightly.

"Aren't you hungry Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, I'm just being polite"

"Ahh, you don't have to be polite around us! Were your friends" Odd shouted.

"Well in that case"

She took a huge bite and chomped loudly.

They all smiled.

Twenty minutes later Odd and the others had finished off all but one pizza and a soda which were left for Jeremy.

Yumi fought t back the food that was slowly creeping up her throat.

"I'll be right back!" She ran down the hallway into the bathroom and slammed the door. She barely made it almost missing the toilet.

"Oh man" She cried.

"Yumi!" Ulrich banged on the door. "Yumi are you okay?"

She opened the door.

"Yeah I'm fine"

He eyed her suspiciously.

"What! I'm alright okay, I had to go to the bathroom really bad, I swear okay?"

"Alright I trust you"

"Come on were going to watch a movie"

She nodded.

"Which one?"

Odd brought it"

They walked in. The movie was already playing.

"Sorry we didn't feel like waiting"

"What is it?" Ulrich asked.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre" ( that is a really creepy movie, I only saw a part of it and I almost fainted, there is so much blood and so many sick parts to it, chainsaws and human flesh don't mix)

"Umm okay"

Yumi's cell phone rang.

"Hello...okay...bye"

"Jeremy can't make it, he got grounded.

"More for me!" Odd grabbed the leftover pizza.

Ulrich and Yumi sat down. During the middle he tried to put his arm around her waist but she blocked it. So he settled and put his arm around her shoulders. After two hours the movie ended.

"Whoa was that creepy!" Odd yelled.

Thoughts of the movie loomed in Yumi's head. She could feel what was left of her stomach slowly rise up her throat burning her esophagus, her face went pale.

"I'll be right back"

She jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom. This time Ulrich ran after her.

"Yumi! What's going on! Yumi! Please open up!" He shouted while pounding on the door.

Vomiting noises could be heard from inside the bathroom. Ulrich knew that this was a sign that something wasn't right.

"I'm sorry Yumi but if your hurt, I have to"

He raised his leg and kicked down the door.

Yumi's head was draped over the toilet, vomit dripping off her chin her legs sprawled out and her arms were hooked to the bottom of the toilet.

"Yumi!"

He knelt down and pulled her hair off her sweaty neck.

"Yumi! What's wrong?"

"Ulrich, it was the movie it made me feel really nauseous"

"Too gorey huh?"

"Yes" She nodded her head in shame. She hated to lie to him, especially after all he had done for her.

"Your lying Yumi" His voice was serious and concerned. She was shocked he had found out her secret and he was upset with her.

"No I'm not!"

"Yumi please tell me what's wrong!"

"You wouldn't understand Ulrich, you just wouldn't understand" She nodded her head.

"What makes you think that I wouldn't understand"

"Because you just can't"

"Of course I can"

"What makes you think that you could understand?"

"Because...because I love you Yumi!"

"Huh?"

"I'm in love with you Yumi, I..I..can't bear to see you like this, sick and hurt"

"Ulrich...I love you too"

He pushed the toilets handle and picked Yumi up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yumi, your still really hot"

"I know Ulrich, I'm sick"

"Sick?"

"Yeah I think I've got the flu, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before"

"If your sick then why do you have everyone over?"

"I don't know"

He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Your alright now Yumi, I've got you"

She snuggled closer.

"Lets put you down for some rest okay"

She nodded and silently awaited him to pick her up. She stared him in the eyes. He slipped an arm under her legs and the other behind her neck carrying her bridal style. He carried her into the main room.

"Odd, Sam go home, Yumi's got the flu"

"You don't have to tell us twice!" He picked up his things and ran out the door without so much as a goodbye.

"Well then, you bedtime"

She giggled.

"What?"

"You, look who's playing Mr. Authority"

"Well I'm trying to get you to go to bed young missy"

"Well if I could make a statement Ulrich, I happen to be one year older then you Ulrich"

"You got me" He laughed slightly.

She sighed.

"Yumi?"

"Yes"

"Do you think I could?"

"Yes"

"Maybe?"

"Yes"

"Kiss you?"

She was a little surprised.

"Your not afraid of getting sick?"

"Nah and it's alright if you don't want to"

"No Ulrich, I do, I've waited for this moment for a long time"

"Really?"

She nodded.

He set her down and pulled her closer.

He softly placed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. After the moment in Lyoko, he couldn't wait to kiss her it was just something that bugged him in the back of his mind. She threw her arms around his neck releasing all the passion that was locked up for so long.

They broke away.

"I love you Ulrich"

"Love you too Yumi"He said placing her on the bed and then gently lying down next to her.

"Sweet dreams"

**The End**

**Well what did you think? It was my first Code Lyoko fanfic, all my others are Teen Titans. Look me up if you're a fan of the couple BB/Rae my name is singofthelove. Please Review!**


End file.
